


Red Dragon Dabbles

by shadkit



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadkit/pseuds/shadkit
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Meeting**

As we walked towards the castle, I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched. I looked to the skies, and V was hovering above us. This isn't good. I looked over to Emma and Damon, who were walking ahead of me, and I wondered how bad was this going to be. "You two," They turned to face me. "Come to my side. We have guest." They looked at each other before rushing over. V even landed on my shoulder. Now I know for certain whatever it was, it sure wasn’t human. But it was unsettling how calm V was. “Whoever you are! Show yourself!”

Nothing but silence answered my call. Not even the wind carried any trace of a presence. I grabbed the handle to my sword and called out again. Still, no answer as a scanned the tree line. There was no movement. No sound. My nerves were on fire as I drew my blade. If this beast plans to catch me by surprise, it had another thing coming. "Show yourself, coward!"

Just then, something caught my eye, and it moved fast. I braced myself to stand between it and the young ones. But what came out I was not prepared for. My sword was quickly taken from me, and a giant hand had a firm hold of my neck. What stood before me was an incredibly tall figure of pure muscle. Even his presence alone demanded submission, and it also had another effect.

Even though his grip wasn't choking, I felt numb to the sheer might of his hand. My eyes were caught in his, and it felt like my breath was taken from me. His eyes held such a lovely silver shine, with a faint hint of gold. His dark skin brought out his beauty even more. Not to mention, his hard expression was something that just needed to be admired. "Who are you?"

Just like that, I was brought back into reality, and I tried to kick him. But it was no use. He did, however, tossed me to the ground and stepped on my leg. The weight wasn't painful but enough to keep me grounded. He then repeated his question, but while holding a smirk that showcased his sharp teeth. 

From this angle, I couldn't help notice more details, and it was hard to not marvel at him. "We're seeking out the demon king that commands over Ko."

"And who's asking?" He had removed his foot, and I stood up. I quickly looked over to the children, and Damon happened to be hiding behind Emma. I also couldn't help notice that he was shaking.

I brought my attention back to this creature. "I, and the children I protect, seek out King Kensi to help us." He looked over to the other two before looking back at me.

“Why would a king help either of you?”

I stepped closer to him as I folded my arms. I stood firm against his overpowering demeanor. He even had an eyebrow raised as I spoke. "Because the boy is the son of the late King Victor."

He bent down to my eye level and grabbed my jaw. “Why should I believe a human?”

Uh? I was taken aback by this. But before I could speak, Emma answered. "Because Lady Mira begged him to protect us." He looked her way before back at me. I then felt his grip go from my jaw to my neck, and it was threatening to choke me. I tried to pray his hand away and even kicking him. Yet nothing was working. His grip became tighter, and I was losing air. There was only one thing left, and it was something I never wanted the children to witness.

I was just about to reach for my hidden knife when he let me go. I looked up at him as I held my neck and coughed. He was looking at V, who happened to land on his shoulder. Then he looked back down to me, before sticking out his hand. I looked to it before slapping it away. I got up on my own and stepped closer to him. “Do you still not believe us?”

I felt large hands on my hips as he brought his face closer to mine. The moment our eyes met, I felt trapped in them. My whole body burned, and any will I had to stop; it was not there. What is it about him that I'm so drawn to? "If you keep up with that attitude, I won't be able to stop myself." Uh? I blinked a few times, as his statement confused me. I was about to say something when I felt something wet pass over my lips.

Fuel with shock and rage, I slapped him. “How dare you!” He pulled back and started to chuckle. “What’s so funny?” He didn’t say anything as he walked away. I stood where I was, as I watched his movements. He soon bent down to the ground and picking up something. It ended up being my sword, and he gave it back.

“Try not to fall behind.” With that, he started walking away from us. What in the world? “Hurry up!” I looked over to the other two and nodded my head. We soon began following him. As we did so, I tried extremely hard not to focus too much on his bare, muscular back. Especially not trying to pay attention to his long ponytail that reached perfectly between his shoulder blades. Or his scars that brought out the details of his sides. Which also gave way to pointing to his firm looking behind.

I suddenly felt a tap on my left arm and looked to see Emma giving me an evil smile. Oh crap! She only gives me that face when I been starring at someone for too long. I then watched her grab hold of Damon and rushed ahead of me. They caught up with him, and he looked over his shoulder at me. He even smirked before looking forward again. I wonder what that was about.

When we reached the castle, he announced that he would train us. Before any of us was able to speak, he walked inside. I was amazed at how large and vast the halls were, even the rooms were enormous. The castles I know were 10 times smaller than this. I wonder why this castle has to be so huge. Before long, he had escorted us to the dining hall. "Eat plenty, for tomorrow there is much to do."

With that, he left us there. Soon bats started to fill the large table with food of all kinds. I was more intrigued over the bats than the actual food. But the children couldn’t hold back their excitement and rushed to a seat. I was about to serve them until a bat swiped my hand away. "How rude. I was just trying to help." I tried again, and this time the bat helped me reach food that was too far into the center. "Thank you."

After the kids had been settle, is when I tried to gather my own food. The bats did not bother but did bring us this red drink. I took a whiff of it, and it had no scent of alcohol. When I took a small sip, it tasted so familiar, but I couldn't put a name to it. By now, I realize the other two were watching me. I couldn't help smile at that. "It's safe, you can dig in." They had huge smiles before eating their meals. It's been 10 years, and I still couldn't get over seeing them eat with their sharp teeth.

We were just about finished when I was going to start gathering their plates. I was in the midst of picking up Damon's plate when I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. When I looked up, it was _him_. And without meaning to, I ended up staring into his eyes again. “The sisters will take care of things, and show them to their rooms." Before I could utter a word, he took the plates out my hand and started pushing me out of the dining hall.

He soon led me outside and was walking some distance from the castle. As we walked, I tried very hard to not look his way. His presence alone was overpowering. Not to mention how he carries himself demands respect. And how could I even forget about how incredibly strong he looks. It almost reminds me of my time growing up in the army.

Like the fact, I was always considered the weaker one. Not to mention how easily the other men would beat and torment me. Also, how my father did nothing but try to kill me. Then to be humiliated and called a pixie. I felt my anger rising as I continued to remember those direful years. Remembering how hard I worked to raise ranks. How I had to start a secret form of training. At least my master was always kind to me and gave me hope.

Now here I was, 10 years traveling with dragon children and now walking with this guy. Somehow, with him, I don't feel scared for my life. I actually feel safe. Which I don't understand since I just met the guy. Before I knew it, he had led me to an open field. "This is where we will be training. I will be testing all of you tomorrow." I looked up to him, and he wasn't looking at me. "I would advise you all get plenty of sleep.”

With that, we made our way back to the castle. When we got inside, we saw that the children were waiting at the foot of the stairs. Turns out, they were waiting for me and refused to do anything until I got back. The guy shock his head as we went up the stairs. He started to appoint our rooms, and I was upset with the fact he wanted us apart. "Why can’t we share a room?” He had an eyebrow raised before shaking his head.

"It's better this way. Don't tell me you do not trust that nothing will happen?" I stood in front of the children and tried to keep them behind me. The guy unfolded his arms and took hold of my jaw. He brought my face closer as he whispered in my ear. “The whelps will be fine. But if you don’t trust me…” I felt something sharp bite and tug at my lower ear. My face soon became on fire as I tried to push him away. When he let me go, he let out what I assume to be a disappointing sign. He folded his arms again. “I am not asking for much. Just trust that no harm will come to any of you, while you’re in my care.”

I gave him one last look before facing my kids. I turned back to him in defeat. "Fine." He slowly grew a smile, and I didn't like that. "But on one condition." He asked what it was. "My room has to be close to yours." The way he smiled at that made me want to take back what I said. Before long, I was walking with him to what will be my room. As we walked, I tried to keep my distance, but it didn’t stop me from admiring him.

I guess it was a good thing none of us were sharing rooms. At least this way, Emma wouldn't give me evil looks and tease me. That girl is something else. She might be 10 years younger than me, but she sure is smart. We were just coming up another flight of stairs when he stopped. Before I could say anything, he turned to face me. He wasn't looking my way, but it still felt off. "I hope I'm not overstepping with this question, but do you like men?" WHAT?

I was in complete shock that I almost fell down the stairs. Thankfully my hold on the banister was tight. I quickly looked away, as I ponder what I should say. I could lie and hope he never realizes. Or I could be truthful and find out why he would ask such things. Unless I was too obvious with me staring at him, and he wanted to know for certain. I quickly looked back and saw that he was no longer there. At that, I felt my anger rise. How dare he ask me a question like that and then leave!

In his place was a bat that I somehow ended up following. It soon led me to a hall with two doors, one at either end. The one at the far side was double doors and claw marks on them. The door I was standing next to wasn't as big, nor had any marks, but was still impressive.

Stepping inside, I was amazed at how large the room was. The rooms I saw before were nothing compared to this. Even the bed was enormous and very elegant. I had just taken off my boots and was about to remove my shirt when I heard a knock at the door. I didn’t get a chance to respond when they opened and revealed to be him. That's when my anger returned, and I walked over to him. When I did, I slapped him. He looked taken aback by this. "You have some nerve to ask me that, and then just leave!"

I was about to slap him again when he caught my hand. "I apologize for that." He didn't let go of my hand but instead brought it to his lips. "I don't usually ask. I hope you could forgive me." I felt a hand on my hip as he continued to kiss my hand. What in the world is going on? I wanted to push away, but my arms and legs felt weak to the touch.

My face became hotter, the more I stared into his eyes. It felt like my whole body was being overwhelmed with the need for him. But I had to fight it. I can't let my inner needs overcloud my judgment. I won't repeat my mistake a second time. "Please let me go." He licked my palm before releasing me.

"You're always welcome in my bed." He leans until our foreheads touched. "I assure you," I felt something soft, gently pressing my lips. It tempted me to react back, but I resisted. "I can be a great lover." With that, he left, and I just stood there. I couldn't believe this. I felt immensely cold without his presence, but my body was on fire at the notion he just made. A lover?


	2. Chapter 2

A needed Eric

…

I hate this. We been training under Kensi for a full week and it’s crazy. It’s not his training that is getting to me, but it’s him. What he did 3 nights ago still played in my head, and I hate him. I have half a mind to go into town to fix my problem, but I can’t leave the kids in his care. At that, he also finds ways to give me kisses every chance we somehow are alone. Damn it! I want something more than a stupid kiss.

That night, I wander the halls thinking about my little problem. I just turned a corner when I spotted him. Oh great. He’ll probably just try to give me a hug and a kiss again. As much I’m trying to resist him, and suppress my urges, but all I ever think about is him. He can be such a child when we’re not training, and it bugs me to no end. He has the body that would make anyone fall for him, yet the personality of a teenager. The nerve of him.

I tried to walk pass him and was surprised that he didn’t even stop me. That no good jerk! I just hugged myself as I continued walking away. As I did, I felt incredibly hurt. Did I do something wrong today? Is he done with me? I felt tears trying to make itself known as my vision got blurry. That over grown jerk will pay for this!

The next day, I told the kids that I wasn’t going to watch them train. They were upset and asked why. “Papa just needs to take a break.” Emma didn’t seem to buy it and started to look mad. After seeing them head out with the asshole, I went back to my room. Once there, I started to remove my clothes. It’s been years since I’ve done anything. Especially since I didn’t like leaving the kids alone for long. And river water is so cold that it always killed the mood.

I headed into the attached bath and set up some hot water. Maybe a good soak would calm my need. I was annoyed that it didn’t. It just made my sink feel sensitive to the touch and making my problem grow. I didn’t even put on clothes as I laid on the bed. Well this is a rare luxury I never thought I’ll get, and shouldn’t waste. I quickly got up and casted a lock spell on my door, and then laid back down.

I was in the mist of feeling my chest and stomach when I heard a knock at my door. Damn it! There goes my rare chance to subdue my dilemma. Without getting up from the bed I asked who was it. “It’s Kensi. Is everything alright Eric?” Damn it! Why did it have to be him? Then an idea popped to mind.

He can’t see me. Maybe this is moment will be better than I thought. I slowly started to stroke myself as I spoke. “I’m just a bit… tired is all.” He went about asking if there was anything I needed. That deep voice of his was just music to my hears as my strokes became faster. I tried to keep my voice steady but it was slightly hard to do. “It’s ok. I’ll… I’ll be… fine.”

“Eric? Is everything ok in there?” Mm. As I continued to stroke, I could just picture his eyes staring at me. Those silver eyes that were too beautiful to be really. “Eric, answer me.” Fuck! He was trying to open the door, and I was so close. “Eric, is something happening to you?” I wasn’t sure why, but the way he sounded just now brought me even closer to the edge. I tried to say I was fine, but the only noise that came out was a moan. “Eric! I’m coming in!”

Oh, no! Oh, no! I was so close as panic shot through me. Would he really be able to break my lock spell? If so, I’m in such an embarrassing position. Before I could even think of what to do, the door open and there he was. I felt frozen as he looked at me. But then he held a smirk before closing the door behind him. He made his way to the bed, and had taken off his boots. “What are you doing?”

He licked his lips as he got on the bed, between my legs. “Going help you finish.” Before I could stop him, he replaced my hand with his own. Oh, damn it! His hand is so large and warm. As he began to stroke me, I couldn’t help release a sound of approval.

It wasn’t long before I was being sent over the edge again. Damn that month of his. Damn the way he made my ass feel. And damn the smirk he has as he licks my seed from corner of his mouth. By now I realize he has yet taken off his own pants. How dare he! Even like this he’s still a big jerk. I angrily looked up to him and he seems confused. “More. Give me more!”

“More?” He can’t be serious! In frustration, I sat up and pulled at his pants. “Oh.” I then heard a chuckle as he pushed me back down. Watching him show case his own body was a mouth-watering treat. The moment those blasted pants were gone he was back between my legs. “How do you want me to give you more?” That smirk of his was so damn annoying.

Before I could reply, he started to rub our cocks together. “Ah… That feels good.” He kept chuckling the whole time, as he stroked us. I was then surprised with something being shoved up my ass, and brought me so close to the edge. I wanted to hold off a little longer but he wasn’t making it easy. Then I felt another thing join my ass and that was my undoing. Not soon after my own release hint me that I was showered with his burning seed. I tried to calm my breath as I looked up at him. “Give me more.” The smirk just grew and I was soon holding onto the sheets as he thrusted in me.

Oh, it’s been too long that I felt such a sensation. It almost feels like the first time, with how big and thick he is. No way in hell would a human be able to stuff me so good. As he thrusted, he even stroked me and had me holding on to dear life. God, how he’s making me feel so good. And when we came it was just an outer worldly bliss. Especially with him hovering over me and staring with his beautiful eyes. “More?”

I weakly nodded my head, and without missing a beat he started thrusting again. I quickly hugged him and became ingulf into his larger frame. Oh, whatever god was kind enough to put this male in my path I thank them. To have this large, incredibly strong, handsome, demon male take me was a blessing. To have my whole body burning under him. To have my ass rip to its breaking point. To be smother with his lips. Oh, I am truly lucky at this very moment. If this is a dream I never want to wake up.

The moment we came I felt his tongue try to make its way down my throat, which caused me to come again. As he removed himself from me, I began to feel so cold. I wanted to pull him back, but I also wanted to have him in another way. Before I could even speak, he quickly turned me on my hands and knees. Guess I don’t have to tell him twice.

As he thrusted from behind, he would slap my ass. The slap not only hurt but sent a shock wave throughout my body. I definitely want more of those in my life. He also was feeling along my body, and kissing behind my neck. The feelings he was causing was becoming intoxicating and addicting.

He made me come three times like this before he asked what else I wanted. I soon was on top and riding him into another blissful release. I even enjoying feeling up on all his muscles that I could reach. This man has so much and I want all of it. For this very moment I get to enjoy this wonderful piece of luxury. When he slammed my hips down, I felt his burning release I came all over him for a second time. Which I was then rewarded me another dose of his seed.

I was now wrapped in his embrace and not wanting to ever let go. I kissed his neck and all that I could reach, as I tried to snuggled closer. “Stay with me. Stay and let me wake up to you.” Before I could even hear a reply, I had fallen asleep.

When I woke later that day, I was shocked to see I was snuggling with Kensi. Crap! I wanted to get out of his hold, but same time… I felt a kiss to my forehead. I looked up and he was smiling at me. “Did you rest well?” I automatically slapped him. “Hey.” He rubbed his cheek. “What was that for?” He was starting to pout before resting his chin on my head. “You must be hungry. Want me to fitch you something to eat?”

I wanted to punch him, but instead I just nodded my head. As he got up from the bed, I tried my best to no look at him. Or even miss his warmth. The moment he left, I hugged myself. I can’t believe I wake up in Kensi’s arms. What in the world came over me? I started to feel ashamed and disgusted with myself. How could I have let that happened? How could I have let that man touch me? How dare I kept begging him for more? How dare he be so irresistible? How dare he feel so good?

When he had returned, he didn’t leave me to eat alone. Instead he held me as I ate. What is going on? The moment I was done, he asked if I needed anything else. “That’s ok.” He looked a bit disappointed with my answer, but didn’t say anything. He soon went off to take out the dishes. The moment he left I rushed to my door and closed it. I even placed another lock spell. He’s not allowed back in here!

That night I cried as I thought about my mistake. Come morning I couldn’t even look at him.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been 4 days since I’ve healed Eric. Today we were taking a break from training, and I was walking around the castle. That’s when I spotted Eric looking out a window. He looks to be deep in thought, even frowning. I don’t like how he’s frowning. I make my way toward him, and he has yet reacted. It’s when I’m behind him that I notice he’s looking at the children. Was he frowning because of that? I gently, placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around and had his sword drawn. Wow. Did I scare him that bad? “What do you want?”

Uh? He looks angry, and is even shaking. Does he think I’m going to do something? I place my hands behind my back, and relax my stance. “I simply was curious on what you was up to. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He puts his sword away, and looks back out the window. “Are you thinking about them? Or something else?”

“It’s none of your concern.” Well, that was cold. I placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t touch me.”

“Could we speak?” He asked why. “Since you know them better than me, you could tell me more about them.” Well, that was half the truth. The other half was that I really wanted to be alone with him. He agreed, and we went to one of the castle’s studies. I rarely go in here since the war ended. I lean against a desk, while Eric takes up a chair. He then goes about all the training he done with the other two. I could tell he’s very proud of himself. “That’s amazing.”

He said thanks. He then gets up and starts walking away. Oh no. There goes my chance to do anything. I tell him to wait. He stops and asked why. I walk behind him, and hug him. At first, he tells me to let go, but he eventually relaxes in my hold. “I really like you. I would really like to get to know you more. Even if you...” This part I could already feel myself hurting. “Even if you don’t have feelings for me, I just want you to know that.” Before I let him go, I kiss his neck. I hear him sign, and I feel him lightly squeeze my arm. I kiss him again, and I hear him taking shallow breaths. Does he like this? I then lick his neck, before kissing it again. He then taps my arms.

“That’s enough, Kensi. Just stop.” He sounds very breathless as he spoke. I let him go, and he practically runs away from me. I hope I didn’t overdo it again. I quietly stay close behind him. I see that he’s desperately looking for something. He rushes into a room, and the door is slightly open. I look inside and witness him stroking himself, while touching where I kissed and licked him. He even says my name as I see he release himself.

I quickly leave the area, and head to my own room. I just become so excited. Eric was probably thinking of me as he touched himself. That makes me so happy. And seeing him like that, actually has me turned on. I’m soon left stroking myself as I recall how Eric sounded in the moment. His every moan was like music to my ears. I had to bite my lip to not roar out his name, as I came.

That night, after dinner, I walked next to him. When we reached his room, I was tempted to just bring him to mine. Thoughts of pleasing each other was strong on my mind, but something tells me I shouldn’t rush. Before Eric, could enter his room, I hug him. “Don’t I get a good night?” I just held him, as I nibbled the top of his ear. He was telling me to stop, but I wasn’t ready to let go. I lifted up his shirt, and touched his chest. “I won’t stop till I get a good night.” He was becoming more and more breathless, as my hand travelled down.

I was just at the edge of his pants, but I chose to not go in. He has to be the one to say I could. But I do touch him above his pants. He’s so hard. I even gently stroke and squeeze him. “Ah. Please stop. Mm.” I then felt he moved his backside back, and it rubbed me. That felt good, but I’m not giving up. “Ah. Good night. Mm. Kensi.” Before I pulled away, I felt that his pants became wet. Did I just made him come in his pants? I like that. Once I fully pulled away, he almost stumbled forward, but I caught him in time.

“Good night, Eric.” He nods and enters his room. The next day, Eric didn’t even look at me. It hurt my feelings. When we walked to the training grounds. He would stay far for the group. I really don’t like this. Did I overstep last night? During break, I just sat next to him, and had over feet touch. From the corner of my eye I saw that his face was turning red. Oh my.

After training, I told the children to go ahead of us. I slowed down my pace to be next to Eric. He didn’t even look at me. I asked if I overstepped. “Yes.” I see. I apologized to him, and he punched my arm. “Don’t do that again.” I couldn’t help smile. I soon noticed the other two were ahead to where they were inside the castle. I stepped in front of Eric. He still didn’t look up. But he didn’t look down either.

“Would you like to return what I did to you?” At that I was looking away. I was too nervous to actually watch his expression. I then felt a slap to my face. I looked back at him, and he looked angry.

“Jerk!” With that he walked around me and to the castle. What did I do? I at least asked. After dinner, I again walked with him to his room. Before I even got a chance to hug him, he was already speaking. “Good night Kensi.” I was left speechless, as he rushed into his room and slammed the door.

Two nights later, I didn’t even give him a chance to touch his door. I currently had him pinned against the wall. He looked ready to grab his sword, but quickly stop when our eyes met. His face was so red, and he looks so cute. Somehow, I was feeling extremely nervous. “Huff.” Uh? Eric folded his arms and looked away. “Jerk.”

That’s the second time he called me that, and it upsets me. Is Victor or brother were here they would have killed him, just because he upsets me. But maybe it’s that I’m upsetting him. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. When I pulled away, I saw him smile for a moment before he stopped. Oh, so I was upsetting him. Was he upset that I wasn’t doing anything? I used my hand to make him look at me. When I did, he looked angry. Maybe he’s not really angry, and just being hard to get. He’s kind of making me work for his affection. And somehow that actually turns me on.

I rub his lips with my thumb, before sticking it in his mouth. When I do, I felt him lick it, and then softly bite down. Now he’s being the jerk. I remove my thumb, and was about to kiss him, till he placed a finger on my lips. “Good night, Kensi.” Come on! So, not fair. I backed away, but not before I licked his finger. The moment I was off, we just stared at each other. Did he think I would start walking away? Oh no. I’m not moving first. He has to move first. “Jerk.” Hey! He folded his arms and went to his door. Before he even got a chance to open it, I kissed his cheek, and made my way to my room. “YOU BIG JERK!” I then heard him slam his door. I couldn’t stop smiling as I entered my room.

I started comparing him to all my past lovers. He was at best not showing signs that he wants to kill me. Mostly because he refuses to be alone with me for a long time. He’s not really submissive. He actually fights back, and doesn’t really ben to my will. He’s kind of making me ben to his. He’s not trying to please me, and he shows no respect for my status. He actually stands up to me, and challenges me. He puts up a fight. He somewhat show signs that he likes me. If by how it seems he was waiting for me to make the first move.

I can’t believe this! Eric is just so perfect. There’s no way I’m letting him go that easily! I soon go, and start writing a letter to brother. I even asked Victor’s phoenix to give it to him. The next day, I made sure the other two left me and Eric alone in the dining hall. The moment I knew they were well off, I picked Eric up and sat him on the table. He looked at me angry, before trying to punch me. I quickly caught his fist. I then dropped a kiss to his lips. “Good morning, Eric.” With that I finally leave the hall. As I walk to meet the others, I am surprised that Emma girl was out front, and looking angry. She didn’t move until Eric finally caught up to us. When he did, he punched me.

Sin finally wrote back. Looks like I have two more months before I introduce Eric to him. I couldn’t help feel happy. Once I put the letter away, I left my room. I was planning to take a night walk outside. Well that was the plan, till I saw Eric walking away from his room. I wonder what he’s doing. I followed him, and he went all the way to the training grounds. “It’s creepy to follow people. Go away Kensi. I want to be left alone.” So, he knew I followed.

“I’m not leaving you alone. But I’ll stay out the way.” He said fine. I then witnessed him practicing his sword handling, and he’s very good. Watching him go was breath taking. Lately I been training the dragons more, and almost ignoring him all day. Does that upset him? It probably does, but he doesn’t say anything. How am I supposed to know what he’s feeling or thinking, if he doesn’t speak? Now I’m the one feeling upset. I can’t take it. “You’re doing it wrong.” He stops and looks over to me. “I’ll show you.” I get up and draw my sword. For a good while we are clashing sword, and even speaking about our techniques. Soon I have him disarmed, and then I drop my blade. He then fights me with his fist, until he trips me. Now he’s on top of me, he looks ready to punch me, but I stop him. I bring him down to where his face is resting on my chest. “Take off your shirt.”

“Take off your pants.” I’m left in shock, and it seems so was he. “Wait! I didn’t mean it!” He then quickly tried to get away. But I didn’t let him. “Let go of me.”

I pulled him closer, and kept my voice to a whisper. “There’s nothing wrong with a little peek. But you have to show too.” He again tried to get away, and say he didn’t mean it. I now have him pinned under me, and was about to undress him, till I saw fear in his face. I quickly let him go, and witness him run to his sword. He then had it pointed at me, before putting it away.

“Don’t do that again.” With that he left the field. Uh? What did I do wrong? Now I must really find out what happened to Eric. I need to know what I’m doing wrong. I’m tired of him being hot one moment and then cold the next. I’m sick and tired of it! Does he like me or not! I need to know! I need to know if I’m wasting my time hoping for something. If brother and Victor were here they would know. They always know. But they’re not. Victor is dead, and brother was visiting the eastern kingdom. They were right about me when it comes to these things. It really hurts.

One day I finally build the courage to speak with Emma. If anyone would be able to answer my questions it’ll be her. She clearly shows that’s she’s overprotective of Eric, like how Victor and brother are. She not only tells me, she threatens to kill me if I hurt Eric. The fact I have a clearer answer makes this all the better. Eric really is perfect and I don’t want to lose him. Then when I find out Eric was behind me, listening, I start to feel very embarrassed and insecure. I haven’t felt that in years. We’re now alone, and I don’t know what to say. He speaks and is then about to walk away. No! I hug him and tell him that I’m here for him.

When we’re in my bed, he requested we didn’t do anything. Stating how he’s emotionally exhausted. I do agree with him. I then just hold him. He doesn’t snuggle closer, but he doesn’t push away. The rest of the night I just watch him, and see just how tired he really is. He even talks in his sleep. He says someone’s name and how he hates that person. Is that the male that hurt him? I don’t like this. I held Eric closer. I even grow my tail, protectively embrace him.

Come morning, I put my tail away and try to wake him up. At first, he just turned around. “Eric.” When I said his name, he woke in a panic. And it took me a moment to calm him down. When he did, he yawned, and I couldn’t help kiss him.

…

It’s been 4 days since that night. I was just staring out the window. My kids are growing so fast. Training under Kensi is quite the workout. But they need it more than me. I should step away, and let Kensi train only them. I should train on my own. I’ll just get in their way. After all…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and as a reflex I drew my blade. But the moment I realized who it, I feel even more on edge. Since that night I couldn’t even look at him. This damn guy is all I could think about at night. Especially how I wish I could touch him. But I shouldn’t be having these feelings. The kids are more important. “What do you want?” He apologizes, and claims he was just curious on what I was doing. I don’t really believe him, but I put my sword away. He ask if I’m thinking about the kids or something else. I feel my checks becoming a little hot. I was thinking about the kids, but now I’m thinking about him. Especially with him just standing there, and without a shirt. “It’s none of your concern.” He then places a hand on me. “Don’t touch me.” Please keep touching me.

“Can we speak? Since you know them better than me, you could tell me more about them.” I agreed and followed him. I soon find myself in this room that looks like a grand study. But the moment I hear the door close, I’m on edge. I even have a firm grip on the handle to my sword. If he even tries anything, I’ll be ready to take him. He offers me a seat, and then leans against the desk, that so happens to be in the room. As I told him what I taught the kids, I couldn’t help admire him. Especially how relaxed he looks. The way he laughed at certain parts. But I’m starting to get relaxed, and that bothers me. I can’t let my guard down. Luckily, I reached the end of what I taught the two. “That’s amazing.” I couldn’t help feel very flattered by that. I even said thank you.

I then get up, and started making my way to the door. He quickly tells me to wait. I stop and before I could turn around, he’s hugging me. “Let go of me.” I try to get out of his hold, but it’s too strong. “Let me go.” He’s showing no signs of doing so. What am I going to do? What is _he_ going to do? Maybe he’ll let me go if I relax. But if he doesn’t, I’ll try to another way to get away. The moment I relax, I feel his head on my shoulder.

“I really like you.” Uh? He can’t be serious? He’s probably toying with me. He’s probably just doing what Christopher did. Lying to me, and then he’ll hurt me. “I would really like to get to know you more. Even if you… Even if you don’t have feelings for me. I just want you to know that.” Uh? Does he actually mean it? Or is that a lie? I then feel wet lips to my neck. Oh, that felt nice. This would be the first time he officially kissed me. I would love another. I then feel him lick my neck, before giving me another kiss. Oh no. I feel my body burning up. I need to get away.

“That’s enough, Kensi. Just stop.” Before he lets me go, he nibbles my ear. Crap! The moment he lets me go I make a break for it. Crap! My room is too far away! But I really need to get rid of this. Being in his arms, and having him kiss me like that really got me worked up. To my joy, I find an empty room, and quickly go inside. I can’t believe this. My pants feels so tight, and where he was kissing me feels so sensitive.

I find myself dropping to my knees, as I pull myself out. I stroke myself as I rubbed where be kissed me. Oh, those strong arms of his where perfect. Just getting a small feel of his strength was a turn on. Seeing him lean like that, and having such a view of him. I stroke harder, as I recall every detail my eyes feasted on. I’m so close. Kensi you jerk. What have you done to me? I wish you could be the one stroking me. How would your hand feel as you hold me? They’re bigger than mine. They must feel incredible. “Kensi!” At that, I finally came. The moment I recover, I put myself away and leave the room. The rest of the day went smoothly, until dinner, when I saw Kensi. I couldn’t even look at him at the moment.

After dinner, we were walking together. I made sure the other two were in their rooms, and Kensi stood by my side. It slightly annoyed me, and kind of made me happy. I had just opened my door, when he hugged me. “Don’t I get a good night?” Uh? He started nibbling my ear. What is he trying to do? Why does he want me to say good night? I told him to let go, but he just won’t. Instead, his hand goes under my shirt, and starts to rub my chest. I was starting to feel sensitive to his touch, and could feel my body burning up. “I won’t stop till I get a good night.”

Somehow, I didn’t want to say good night. I actually wanted to linger in this feeling. It’s been years since I let another man touch me. Even more years that I even touched myself. But I haven’t been here a week, and already he’s working me. If he was human, I wouldn’t have let him get this far. I then feel him go lower, and lower. Please don’t go into my pants. I don’t think I’ll be able to hold it in if you do. To my relief, and horror, he touches me through my pants. When he does it feel so good. He’s being so gentle, it’s so good. And when rubs and pinch my tip, I feel so close. “Ah. Please stop. Mm.” He rubbed and pinched me there again, and I automatically move back. I hear a hiss, before he does it again. And this time longer and a bit harder. Crap! I’m so close. “Ah. Good night.” Rubs my tip. “Mm. Kensi.” And that’s when I finally came. That felt so good. And when he slowly let me go, I stumbled forward. Thankfully he caught me in time.

“Good night, Eric.” All I was able to do was nod. The moment my door was close, I couldn’t help to cry. I can’t believe we just did that. I can’t believe I let him get that far. The way he held me, and then touched me. It just felt so good. The way he touched me felt like he knew what he was doing. Wait. Did he have other lovers before me? That thought actually pisses me off. He’s a demon after all, and probably super older than me. He probably had a lover for every year he’s been alive. That jerk! I probably don’t even mean anything to him. Now that actually hurt. He’s probably messing with me. What he did probably meant nothing to him. After all, I’m just a weak human compared to him. He’s probably laughing at me right now. I hate that jerk!

During breakfast, I was still angry at him. He didn’t even give me a second thought as I ate. He wasn’t even there! So, I really must mean nothing to him. As we walked to the training grounds, I wanted to stay far away from him. He doesn’t even look back at me. That big jerk! Says he likes me, and doesn’t even give me attention. I hope he trips over something while training the kids. When we get to the grounds, I go find a rock to sit on. I don’t even look at him when he called my name. Even when Emma and Damn say my name, I don’t look. If I look, I’ll just end up seeing him. Right now, I don’t want to. He’s a huge jerk, who doesn’t even care about how I feel.

When he called for break, I was about to turn my back on everyone. Emma will just scream if she’s in trouble. I just need a moment to myself. But of course, the jerk ruins it, by sitting next to me. How dare he! Then he has the nerve to have his foot touching mines. Well, it’s something. But I’m still mad at him. After training, he sends the kids ahead of us, and is walking next to me. Oh, now he wants to give me attention. The nerve of him. He then asked if he overstepped last night. Damn it! Why did he bring that up? “Yes.” He then apologizes. WHAT! No! He really didn’t mean it last night. I was so hurt and angry that I punched him. “Don’t do that again.”

Why was he smiling? He then stepped in front of me. He’s now looking away from me. Is he blushing? “Would you like to return what I did to you?” WHAT! He just keeps playing with my emotions! I can’t believe the nerve of him! I then slapped him, and called him a jerk. I then quickly walked away. I ate dinner quickly, and tried to leave to my room as soon as possible. I even said I quick goodnight to Emma and Damon, as I rushed out the dining hall. But of course, he caught up to me. Damn it! I just want to be left alone. Just when I was about to reach my door, I quickly said good night. Thankfully he didn’t touch me, as I rush into my room and slammed the door. The moment I was in my bed, I cried myself to sleep. He probably lied about liking me. That jerk.

For the past two nights, I would say good night before he could do anything. He doesn’t even try. And that really piss me off. Says he likes me, and doesn’t even proves it. But tonight, was slightly different. We just got off the stairs, when he suddenly pinned me to the wall. I grabbed my sword out of habit, but when I looked into his eyes, I couldn’t help feel nervous. What is he going to do? I then see him start to blush, and even bite his lip. “Huff” I can’t believe him. “Jerk.” He then kisses my forehead. That felt nice. But I’m still mad at him.

He then uses his hand to make me look at him. I then feel his thumb rubbing against my lips. I wonder what he taste like. I slightly open my mouth, and he sticks his thumb in. He actually taste good. I wonder how all of him taste. He then removes his thumb, and my mouth feels so empty without it. I then witness him leaning in closer, but I put a finger to his lips. I tell him good night. He licks my finger and backs away. But instead of walking away, like always, he stares at me. Come on. That always works. “Jerk.” I moved first, and went to my door. I didn’t even get a chance to open it, till I felt a kiss to my check. “YOU BIG JERK!” The moment I was behind my door, I couldn’t stop smiling. I then kissed the finger he licked.

The next morning, he did something unexpected. The moment the kids were out the dining hall, he practically slammed me on the table. That really hurt. I was going to punch him, but he stopped me. He then kissed my lips. “Good morning, Eric.” He then kissed me again, and I was left in shock. When I snapped out of it, he was nowhere to be seen. That big jerk. I quickly left the dining hall. When I met up with everyone, I punched him. The rest of the month was him teasing me, and playing with my emotions.

Every night, he would pin me against my door and kiss me. In the morning, he would have me on the table while he kiss me. And on days he didn’t train, he would have me in his arms in the study. And he would either nibble my ear, or just kiss me. Sometimes when he kisses me, he uses his tongue. During those kisses, I find myself trying to fight back the building feelings inside. But at night, when I’m alone, I would recall everything he did to me, and I would touch myself. I would even imagine him being the one touching me, and it always made me moan out his name. Sometimes I would even stroke myself in the morning.

It’s been a whole month, and I feel lazy. During the month I officially stopped training with everyone. I’ll just slow them down. But I did notice that I been too laid back. I need to do something. Since I already said good night to Kensi, he shouldn’t be bugging me tonight. Oh, how wrong I was. At first, he just watches me, till he feels the need to prove I’m doing it wrong. Before long he disarms me, and I defend with my fist. I’m soon on top of him, and I try not to get lost in the feeling. It’s very tempting to just embrace him. He then ruins the moment by telling me to take off my shirt. “Take off your pants.” The moment I realized what I said I went into a panic. “Wait! I didn’t mean it!”

I tried to get away, but he wouldn’t let me. I told him to let go, but instead he pulled closer. “There’s nothing wrong with a little peek. But you have to show too.” Crap! I tried to get away. But then he has me pinned under him, and is lifting my shirt. Is he going to undress me? NO! He stops and pulls away. I used that as my chance to get away. I tell him to never do that again. I then rush back to the castle. The moment I entered my room, I just break down. I was so scared. The last time I was naked under someone, I was going to be murder. What if Kensi was going to kill me? I felt fear and hurt all at once. He could have killed me, and I would be too powerless to stop him.

I just knew he was lying to me. That made me feel even more broken. Kensi really doesn’t like me the way I thought he did. He’s just like Christopher. That made me cry even harder. Kensi was playing with my emotions and was going to kill me. The second person I thought I could open my heart to, was just going to betray me. At that, he’s stronger and would actually be able to. The rest of the night, I just cried and cried. I was just so heartbroken. I even cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, I didn’t even want to get out of bed. Even when I heard a knock at my door, I didn’t want to move. “Eric? Is everything ok?” It was Kensi, and I felt the pain in my chest come back. I tried to hold back the tears, and be as quiet as possible. I just want him to leave me alone. After some time, there was another knock. I again didn’t answer, in fear it was still Kensi. Instead I heard someone just walk into my room, and then felt a slap to my face. When I looked, it was Emma. She asked what was wrong. I tell her how I like Kensi. She states that she already knew that. Also, Kensi gave everyone the day off. Something about needing alone time.

It’s been two days, and I couldn’t even look Kensi in the face. I was still feeling heartbroken, but I tried to keep my composer around him. After training, he wanted to speak to Emma. I wonder why. Comes to find out, he wanted to know about me. So, does this mean he does care? Once, he sees that I was behind him, he looks shock. Take that for catching me off guard a lot. Now, that we’re left alone, it feels awkward. He’s not saying anything. Maybe I should. I tell him about Christopher. As I do so, I feel the pain in my chest, and I want to run before he sees me cry. Instead he hugs me, and says he’s here for me. That actually makes me feel better. He then kissed the back of my head. No. That won’t do. When I face him, he jokes about how I want a different kiss.

That night, I slept in his bed, and was held by him. Come morning, we shared a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flirting on the Battlefield**

_Note: A few months after Kensi’s return._

I can’t believe Sin and Kensi. Those brothers are the absolute worse. Not only did they take my swords away, but had left me with nothing but my under-shorts. What is the big idea? At that, Sin had dropped my off in the middle of a far-off lake. What are those brothers planning?

It was currently nightfall, as I tried to walk my way through the forest. I needed to get back to the children. I know Emma can handle herself, but not poor Damon. Damn it! How far did Sin flown me? He’ll be the first to taste my rage.

I was just coming to the edge of the tree line when something caught my eye. I ran towards it and when I passed the trees, I was standing at the edge of an old battlefield. The smell of rioting corpse still fresh in the air. I walked along the bodies and wonder what could have caused all this. Some of the bodies looked as if they were burnt, and had giant bitemarks along places where limbs were missing. What matter of beast were these men fighting?

As I was coming to the middle of the field, I noticed a sword stabbed into the ground. I started to make my way towards it, until I had a strange feeling crawl up my spine. I looked around me and saw nothing. I looked back to the blade, that was mere feet from me, and wonder if I should. That’s when I felt something sharp sliding up the side of my arms. Oh, I don’t like this feeling. I quickly turned to the sword and ran to it. I was just about to grab it when a powerful force to my gut sent me flying backwards. “What in the world?”

I painfully got back up and looked around me. There was absolutely nothing in the field but me, the corpse, and the sword. What in heaven’s name threw me back? I tried getting the sword again, and again I was thrown back. Just that this time I landed on a spare, that had impaled me through the stomach. Whatever that force was is going have to pay for adding to my announce. After I get that sword, I’ll make whoever pestering me pay.

I forcefully got up and painfully removed the spare. Thankfully I didn’t have to wait long for my wound to close. This time I ran towards the blade and jumped to the other side, before grabbing it. Once it was in my hands, a chill went up my spine. I quickly turned around and looming over me was a tall shadow. Whatever it was, it toward over me greater than any human. Which makes me believe this _thing_ was anything but human. I ready myself to fight it, when suddenly it showed sharp-bright teeth as it grinned at me.

Oh no. I know what it is now, and I was in deep trouble. Now I had no choice but to face _him_. Just as I was about to attack, something wrapped tightly around my neck. As I was fighting for air, I had dropped the sword. I then was trying to pulled this thing away from my neck, but to no avail. I then like I was being flung and thrown around. I was even being smashed heavily onto the ground; crushing bones on impact. As my fight for air was becoming a losing battle so was my body.

I tried desperately to find my voice. With every ounce of whatever strength, I had, I tried to cast a spell. “Neraka yang membakar.” Thankfully, the ground began to shake and I stopped begin thrown. I was then released and _he_ grew wings and took to the skies, but it was too late. Flames from cracks rose like hands, and caught him. They were bringing him to the ground, as my body slowly healed. I quickly had enough strength to grab the sword, that happened to be near, and ready myself from when he was closer.

But then something I didn’t count on happened. Black spikes were shooting out from him. I tried using the sword to deflect them, but they just forced the sword out of my hands. Before long more spikes rained down and I had to run and dodge every single one. But soon I was being overwhelmed and tried to run into the forest, for cover. But the bastard had blocked my way with more spikes. I looked back and tried to spot him, yet he was nowhere to be seen.

I tried to make a break for the other side of the field, only to be knocked back with an incredible weight. I look ahead of me and there was nothing. I tried to get up, only to feel something snaking it’s way around my mid-section. Before I could even react, I soon found my face and body forced to the ground. There was even a large weight crushing my shoulder blades. And then… “God, damn it, Kensi! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop ripping my clothes!”

“But, Eric!” He slowly got off me, enough to turn around. I folded my arms as I looked up at my mate. He was frowning, before licking my face. “You were being tempting. I’m sorry.” He was now unwrapping his tail from me as he got up. I shook my head. I could never stay mad at this big idiot.

“Oh, come here you.” I pulled him by the hair and pushed my lips onto his. The moment we parted I was left breathless. “You owe me.” He pulled me into a kiss as he brought us to our feet.

As he flew us back to the castle, he wouldn’t stop giggling. I asked why. “Next time I’ll make sure the field has a hill of flowers.” That confused me, until he licked my face. Oh, no! I hope he doesn’t mean… “Yup! So next time I don’t have to wait till we get home to have you.” I started hitting him, but the skies were full of his laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Give me a hug

…

I recently started training new people, and one of them is a super cute guy with wonderful blue eyes and lovely golden hair. Not to mention his pretty skin and how strong he looks. I wish I could get close to him, but he keeps trying to avoid me. After I healed him, he wouldn’t even look at me. The sisters even say how he figured out that he’s being watched, and tells them to stop. He’s so smart.

He is probably scared of me now. That must be why. After all, who isn’t frightened of me? I’m big and can destroy things easily. I’m a scary dragon, and he’s probably like everyone else that ran from me. He’s probably only putting up with me because of his whelps. That’s so unfair. He most likely hates and wants to get away from me.

I was wandering the halls when I saw that guy. There he is looking super cute. The moment he spotted me, I wanted to run. But if I ran than what kind of king am I. If Victor and Sin were here, they’ll laugh at me. Or try to kill Eric. I don’t want that.

I try to walk by him, but I couldn’t help take a peek. He had his arms cross and giving me an angry expression. He’s being so cute trying to look mean. I just want to hug him. I just happened to finish passing him when I heard him say my name. I quickly looked back and his body was facing me, but he was looking away. “Thank you for training us, and for healing me.” With that, he turned and walked away.

I can’t believe this. He thanked me! Eric thanked me and was so cute doing it. The next day, I couldn’t help watch him walk out his room. Maybe I should walk along with him. But by the time he was by the stairs it was too late. There goes my chance.

When I made it to the dining hall, I was just in time to witness everyone coming out. As we walked to the training grounds, I couldn’t help peek at Eric. The rest of the day was just me trying hard not to grab him. He wouldn’t even clash blades with me. When we walked to the castle, I stood behind the group. I just wanted to admire the way Eric walked. He has such a grace to his step. It would be nice to hold those hips of his.

Another night of wandering and I spot Eric also walking around again. Just my luck. Why can’t he stop that? Is he testing me? I can’t do this. I chose to walk the other way before he spots me. “Kensi?” Damn it! I turned back and he was looking right at me. Damn it! The way the moon light shine through the window, made him look so enchanting.

“Is something wrong?” I walked closer and tried to keep calm. The moment I was in front of him I crossed my arms, in hopes to not touch him. He had his hands behind him, and wasn’t looking at me. He looks so adorable and huggable. He wasn’t speaking and I wonder if something really was wrong. “Do you need anything?

“No.” He finally looked up to me. “I was just wondering about things and was about to head to my room.” He then looked away again. “Would you walk with me back? Your castle is huge and it takes me a while to find my way.” I automatically said yes.

As we walked, I was so tempted to touch him. The fact he was walking slightly too close. Even bumping his hips occupationally to me. What does this mean? No other male has done this and I’m worried. He swag his hips side to side, as he walked ahead of me on the stairs. It was so hypnotizing and I just want to grab him. If he keeps this up I might just do so.

We were about to reach his door, when he let out a sigh. Uh? Wait. Was I supposed to do something while we walked? He looked sad as he opened his door and went into the room. Damn it! What did I do wrong? Actually, what didn’t I do?

The next day was a mess. I at least tried to greet him as he stepped out his room. When he open the door, I was greeted with a slap to the face. Before I could say anything, he walked off. Oh no. I really did mess up last night. I’m awful at this. I so wanted to return to my room but I had a responsibility to train everyone. A king has to keep to his word. But I just… I just…

When I reached the dining hall, I told everyone that today would be no training. That it was a relax day. Once said, I rushed back to my room. I climbed back in my bed and grew my tail. As I hugged it, I just couldn’t believe myself.

Why am I like this? I could command an army without an issue. I could annihilate a town of humans and the sort if I wanted to. I could even rule a kingdom without a second thought. But I’m a 560-year-old dragon who still can’t seem to work up the nerve when dealing with cute guys. I would try and they usually either run away or fear me to the point of trying to please me. Not to mention that my brothers would just kill off any guy I wanted to talk with. If I wasn’t planning on eating the male, my brothers would just kill them. Or at least waited until after I did things. But it’s just not fair.

I wish mother was still alive. She would be able to make it all better. I’m nothing more than a failure! That’s why I’ll never have a mate. I’ll be alone forever. I hugged my tail tighter. I wish I could get a hug. My tail is so cold and doesn’t always comfort me. If my brothers were here, they would hug me. But Sin is busy and Victor is dead. I’m so lonely and want a hug.

Maybe I’ll ask one of the sisters to pet me or prepare my bath the way I like it. No. That won’t do. It never does. Not even when my brothers give me hugs and attention. Nothing ever works. I wish I could hug Eric one more time. Maybe even longer. But it’ll never happen. I already mess up and he hates me. Eric hates me and there’s nothing I could do about it.

I’m going to stay in my room forever and ever. There’s no point in leaving my bed anymore. The sisters would eventually tell everyone to leave. When Sin comes home, he’ll just ignore me like always. Probably even call me a big baby. There’s no point in wishing for anything good to happen. I’ll mess that up as well. I mess up everything!

That’s when a sudden knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. Maybe it’s Ariel coming to tell me that everybody left. Maybe even to scream at me for being an awful king. And then reminding me that father taught me better. Those thoughts alone kept me from getting up. I don’t want to be screamed at. Ariel could yell at Sin when he finally shows up.

But then there goes another knock and louder this time. That can’t be Ariel. She only knocks once and if no answer she calls my name. Who could possibly be knocking at me door? I got up from bed and put my tail away.

When I opened the door, I was shocked to see that it was Eric. At that, he looked angry at me. “Took you long enough, you big jerk.” Uh? Why did he say that? Before I could say anything, he started to walk away. What’s going on? He soon looked behind him. Was he growling at me? “Are you coming or what?” What! He wants me to follow?

I quickly rushed over to him. It was quiet between us as I followed him. Eric still looks so angry. I wanted to ask, but it’ll probably upset him even more. I wonder if it’s too late to run back to my room. It wasn’t long when we reached the front entrance to the castle. I was expecting the whelps would be waiting, and this was his way of saying good-bye. But to my surprise we were still alone. I was even shocked that I followed him all the way to the training grounds. What’s going on?

When we got there, he took out his sword and threw it to the side. Before I could utter a word, I was tripped. “Hey!” He was smirking and got into a fighting stance. He was about to kick me but I quickly moved out the way. Before long I had him pinned to the ground. What in the world came over him that he wanted to challenge me?

As I looked at him, I couldn’t help admire his wonderful eyes. Or the lips that just screamed for a kiss, even when he’s frowning. Whatever brought this up sure was giving me a nice view of Eric. That was until I got kneed in the gut and he turned us over. Now I was pinned under him, and he was smirking. Oh my. That look is just lovely.

That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! I pulled his face down for a kiss. To my completely shock he wrapped his arms around my neck and was kissing back. As we kissed, I held him close and enjoyed this blissful moment for as long as I could. When our lips parted, he had a big smile and I couldn’t stop smiling back.

“About time.” Uh? He just kept smiling at me. Did I do something right, that he’s smiling like that? What did I do? “Hey.” He now looked angry again, and was pulling away. No! I tried to keep his arms in place. What did I do wrong now? “If you keep looking at me like that, I’m going to punch you again.” Uh? What is he talking about? He shook his head before leaning and landing a quick kiss on my lips. I can’t believe he kissed me.

My face was now on fire, and I just hugged him. I even tried to hide my face in his neck. That’s when I felt I was being pet. This feels nice. I don’t want to ever let go of this moment.

… 2 Years later …

Damn it! I can’t stand Sin when he gets like that. He’s so mean. Times like this I can’t believe he’s my twin brother. That big jerk. I wonder where Eric is. I could really use a hug right about now.

Just my luck! My mate is in one of the studies. I quickly walk over and cover his eyes. “Let me mark the page.” Once he sets the book down, he has his arms wide open. “Come here you over grown lizard.” I couldn’t help smile, as I pulled him into a hug and sat on the floor. He was even rubbing my back and kissed my forehead. My mate gives the best hugs ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Be Mine (1)

As we walked into the castle, I was feeling slightly nervous. It’s been 50 years since I been home and so much as changed. I wonder how everyone will react. As we made our way to the throne room, I didn’t see the sisters. I wonder if they are even here. Father did say they will return when I left and will be here when I return. The moment the doors opened, I was happy to finally lay eyes of my parents and brother. I wanted so bad to run up to them, but I kept my composure. As I got closer, I noticed the shock looks everyone had. “We’re back and alive.”

The first one to react was mother. She got up and almost ran to me. Almost like a reflex I moved out the way. She looked at me before slowly stepping to me. I still avoided her touch. She asked what happened. Even asking what happened to my face. I stood silent as I looked to father. “Why won’t you answer your mother? I too would like to know what happen.” I again stood silent as I continued to look at him. “I see. Welcome back Sin.” He looked to Victor. “Welcome back Victor. If neither of you wish to speak you may depart to your rooms. I’ll ask Ariel to prepare a meal.” With that he got up and started to walk out the room. He even took mother. All that was left was Kensi.

I looked to him and was amazed at how much he also changed. Without a word I just hugged him. I was so relived he hugged me in return. “I miss you brother.” I felt him pat my back as he returned the statement. I was even amazed at how heavy his pat was. We finally let go and we were both smiling. Then Victor joined in the hug. We soon left the throne room and were walking the halls.

The moment I was in my room, I didn’t know how I should feel. My room is huge compared to what I had grown use to. It was also emptier and was very simple. Somehow it felt weird to just be in this huge empty space. I slowly walked over to my bed when I heard someone lightly knocking. I told them to come in as I started to remove my sword. “Food will be ready shortly.” Was I imagining things or did that sound like Ariel? When I looked behind me, I was left in shock. There is no way for this female to be Ariel. “Sin?” The look of horror written across her face gave me an awful feeling in my chest. Why did it do that? I felt frozen as she walked over to me and began to touch the scars on my face. “What happened?”

“Ariel?”

“Don’t you recognize me?” I shook my head. She then had this smile that made my face heat up. “Well I can’t blame you since I did change somewhat.” She then did this cute giggle and I didn’t know what to do. When she pulled away I was tempted to stop her, but I didn’t. “I should let you be for now.” She pushed a strand of hair behind her right ear. “Maybe we could catch up another time.” With that she walked out my room. What just happened? I sat where I stood and just stared at the door.

I can’t believe it. When? How? Ariel is so beautiful. I couldn’t help the smile that formed as I left my room. Along my way to the dining hall I tried to spot her. I was even hoping that she was behind every corned I turned. Whenever I turned, I got disappointed I didn’t see her. What is wrong with me? Ariel is just my best friend, nothing more. But the moment I saw her I have no idea what happened.

When I made it to the doors of the dining hall, I tried to not show any emotions. But the moment I stepped in I wanted to retreat. She was there, setting up the table. I was about to turn around until I felt a hand on my shoulder. To my horror it was Victor. “Aren’t you hungry?” I said yes so quickly that I didn’t realize how high my voice was. I only realize because Ariel looked over to us and I felt my face burning up. “Are you ok?” Again, I said yes, but I had the strongest urge to run out the room. Why did Victor had to be right behind me?

As I ate there was something weighting on my mind. Being back home almost feels like the first time in Victor’s birth home. I now see what Victor meant by the quietness. Especially with all this emptiness. But I am grateful for the cold again. That was something I missed greatly being far from home. Other than my family and Ariel. Ariel. I missed my best friend. I wanted to share so many stories of what I did in Daímonas. I even was excited to the point I was hoping I saw her before I saw my family. But the moment I did I don’t know what came over me. I wasn’t even sure if that was even Ariel.

On my way to my room I happened to bump into father. He just looked at me. I couldn’t smell mother around, so many this could be my chance. “Father, please. Could we speak alone.” He was just about to pass me when he commanded me to follow. He soon led me to one of the far-off studies that was in the forbidden wing. “I’m sorry for how I reacted to mother. I do not understand my action and I do not wish to confront her at this time.”

“I understand completely.” I was shocked as I looked into his eyes. This time, I was no longer up to his chest but made it slightly above his shoulder. “I’m glad to see you alive, and I hope well. I do wish to hear about your travels. Yet I feel there is something else you wish to talk to me about.” I tried not to look away from him as I took a deep breath.

…

“Kensi, you sure I look ok?” He nodded as he helped Amy clean the hair off the floor. “You sure he’ll recognize me? It has been 50 years.”

He placed a hand on my shoulder as he smiled at me. “I’m sure my brother will think you’re lovely. I’m still surprised that you even told me that you like him. You two been friends for so long I thought he’ll eventually make the first move.” He started laughing as I pushed him away.

“He means it.” I quickly turned around and saw the king by the door. I bowed my head and waited for his word. “It’s ok Ariel. You and your sisters are more than just servants. You three are like a part of the family.” I looked up and he was smiling. I couldn’t help to smile back. “I just didn’t like how Victor pushed you two. After all, you were just children. But I hope you won’t get mad if he had picked up any of Victor’s _habits_.” I looked down as I thought for a moment. I then looked at him confidently as I said I would accept Sin regardless. “Glad to hear. Well, they should be home in a few more days.” With that he left.

“Come in.” I tried to hold in my excitement as I entered his room. His back was turned to me and I couldn’t help admiring how much stronger he looks. He even kept his hair short. I was slightly tempted to rush and hug him, but I kept by the door. After what Kensi said about Sin’s reaction to his mother, I felt it would be best I shouldn’t touch him yet. I tried my best to stay calm as I told him the meal was almost ready.

The moment he turned around I was in shock. Oh no! What have they done to him? “Sin?” I controllably rushed to him and touched the scars that crossed his eye. I even ran a finger over the one that cut his lips. What could have happened to my Sin? Who dare hurt him? “What happened?” I felt pain in my chest as I kept touching the scars.

“Ariel?” Uh? I finally met his glaze and he looks… confused?

“Do you not recognize me?” When he shook his head, I was left speechless. I can’t believe it. Or maybe it’s the fact I just don’t look as small as I used to. I couldn’t help to smile at that. “While I can’t blame you.” I then slowly backed away from him and feeling slightly nervous. Even with the scars he’s still very handsome. I wonder what he thinks of the mature me. Since I did finally reach breeding age for vampires, and the fact I grew more in certain places. “I should let you be for now. Maybe we could catch up another time.” With that I quickly left.

I just can’t believe it. Sin definitely has changed a lot and is even more dreamy than I could imagine. On top of that it’s much easier to tell the brother apart, and not because of their hair and horns. I hope I impressed him with my own changes. Maybe enough to be consider of being a worthy mate. I had just turned the corner when I bumped into Victor. “I need to speak to you about something important.” I was left in complete shock as he dragged me into a nearby room. “Whatever you’re thinking stop it. I have bad news from my country.” I asked him what was it and why did it had to concerned with me. “Sin can’t mark anyone.” I looked at him in disbelief and horror. I even asked why. “If he does, my family will find out and they will kill the both of you.”

No! This just isn’t fair. Out of pure anger I slapped Victor. When I realize what I did I quickly try to apologize. “It’s fine. I’ll allow it.” I then asked him why his family tell Sin he can’t mark anyone. “He had killed my sister, Lily and her mate. So, if Sin marks a mate, he will have to face the same sentence he gave Lily.” At that I rushed out the room and tried to not let my emotions run wild. I quickly went to the dining hall to finish setting up for their dinner. As I did so, I couldn’t help feeling a deep sadness at even if Sin returns my feelings, we can’t be anything more. Why did my Sin have to be punished for getting his revenge? If anything, that Lily female deserved getting her and her mate killed. My Sin didn’t ask for her to torment him. The nerve.

After living the dining hall, I changed to a bat and quickly flew to the servant courters. There I went to my room and closed the door. I even put a chair to block anyone from coming in. I was just so angry. My Sin has to deal with so much all thanks to those damn red dragons. Victor just loves to mess with Sin. Then that damn Lily had to go and violate poor Sin. But what if Sin doesn’t even want to take a mate to begin with?

That’s when I felt wetness running down my face. What if it doesn’t even matter because he doesn’t have feelings for me? Then what if Sin wants children and has them with any other female but me? My chest felt tight thinking that as I sobbed into my pillow. He will never pick me to be the mother to his offspring. He’ll pick everything but me. Even if I tell him that I am willing to be mother to his whelps. I would gladly be the mother to all his whelps if he lets me. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. There’s no way Sin would ever choose me to be anything of his. Especially when he’s free to do as he please and not be held down.

That’s when I heard a knock at the door. “Can I come in?” It was Sin. Oh no. I can’t let him see me like this. I could just say no, but I’m a servant. I could never deny masters anything. Wait. That’s just it. I quickly wiped the tears away and got off the bed. I fixed my hair and dress before removing the chair and opening the door. “Were you crying?” I try to say no but I couldn’t find my voice the moment he touched my cheek. Oh no. I wanted to look away but he wouldn’t let me. “What happened?” I softly told him that Victor spoke to me about Lily. At that he looked serious as he pushed me deeper into my room, and close the door behind him. “It had to be done. But why is that making you cry?”

Oh no. I forcefully got out of his grasp and turned away. “It’s nothing important. She had it coming to her. I’m glad you did so.” I better give up my hope of ever being anything more than Sin’s friend. I just need to give up on my dream on being Sin’s mate. It’s never going to happen. I highly doubt he’ll even love me. I suddenly felt something being wrapped around me and was surprised to see it was Sin’s tail. Uh? Sin hates using his tail outside of training. I felt very confused. I then heard him ask again why the news made me cry. Maybe a half truth wouldn’t be so bad. “I’m upset that they punished you when you were in the right.”

I then felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me against something hard. Was he really hugging me? I felt my cheeks beginning to freeze up. It’s been forever since we hugged and this one felt a bit different. Almost like it was special. I hope I’m not taking it the wrong way. It probably means nothing to him. Just another thing we do when one of us is sad and just needs a good hug. “Is that the only reason?” Uh? I then felt him tightening his grip and place his head on my shoulders. “You’re still awful at lying.”

For once I hated the fact, he knew me so well. I felt the wetness return to my face and I controllably rubbed his tail. There’s no point in denying how I feel. I took a deep breath as I brace myself for the rejection I know is coming. “I like you. I like you a lot. I would even go as far as saying… as saying… saying…” I felt a lump in my throat as I tried to force the word out. “As far as saying that I love you.” The moment I said it I just broke down. I wanted nothing more then for him to leave me alone and let me drown in the deep pain I feel.

…

“I love you.” Did I just hear her correctly? Telling from the fact she crying I think I did. I held her tighter. What was I supposed to say or do? I felt both a warm feeling and a sharp pain in my chest. I turned her around and instantly kissed her lips. Oh, I wish I could say the words right back, but I just couldn’t. Over my trip she was all I thought about. Thoughts of telling her stories of what I did, and spending time with her. I was looking forward to seeing her again. But the year before I left, I finally got my chance to get back at Lily. I had learned a way to be able to kill her. And then when I got my sentence, I wanted to fight it. But I feared my own life. Now I wish I had fought his ruling but it’s too late.

“I’m sorry.” She still had tears running down her face as she looked at me. Maybe there is a way around this. She deserves it. I was about to say something when she placed a finger over my lips. She then softly told me to leave her room. I was just baffled and was about to ask why, when she plead that I left her alone. I reluctantly left but stood outside her door. I folded my arms and leaned against the wall. What am I going to do?

The next day was awkward. Father wanted us to test our strength, but I didn’t want to. I stood with everyone in the field and saw that brother stood tall next to father. “You boys have to challenge Kensi.” He looked to brother. “Try not to show off too much.” With that father walked to the far side of the field. Victor decided to go first, but I wasn’t paying attention to the fight. I was still thinking about last night. How was I going to fix this? The rest of the day was a blur as I was so lost in thought.

That night I made my way to Ariel’s room again. I wasn’t sure if she wanted to see me, so I sat next to her door. I did this for the next 4 days and she still wouldn’t talk with me. It was making me angry that I couldn’t think of a solution. Even worst was how she wasn’t speaking to me, and even avoiding being alone with me. I was growing angrier with every passing day. It even got so bad that anyone who tried to talk to me I grabbed them by the throat and told them to leave me alone. Victor almost tried to attack me back until I broke his nose. From then on, he left me alone. Brother was a different story. He would just look at me before smiling and walking away. That annoyed me to no end.

I finally stormed into his room and asked why he kept smiling at me. “You broke Victor’s nose and so I can’t help think about that every time I see you. Also, your horns are out and scales form over your neck and jaw. And you have your tail out and your claws. You want to tell me what’s wrong. Or continue walking around like you’re waiting for someone to challenge you, so you could unleash your rage.” I told him to shut up. “I’m not challenging you. I’m not fighting for dominance when it’s not my fight. But you are scaring the sisters. Max and Amy are terrified to go near you. They worry for their lives every time you walk the halls. Ariel on the other hand hasn’t been seen for some time.” I quickly grabbed his shoulders and demand him tell me where Ariel was. “First, get your claws off me. Second, she been visiting the town.” I was starting to walk away. “But,” I quickly turned back. “Try not to make a scene and no killing. She already knows the rules and I don’t want to repeat myself.”

“What rules?” He told me since Victor, and I left he made it that no one could kill any of the town’s people. Plus, no fighting or drawing attention to oneself. “What do you mean?” That’s when he explains that it took a lot for him to get the town to agree to his rule and in exchange no one will be killed. Something about being able to come and go in dragon form and will keep everyone safe. “Understood.” I then made my way to town.

The sun was still out, and I wonder how long I would have to wait till I saw Ariel. To my complete surprise I saw she was out and about. How was that possible? Instead of walking right up to her, I followed from afar. She looked at a lot of places that sold human food and I wonder why. But when men spoke with her or try to touch her, I had the strongest urge to break their necks. But I tried to stay calm. I must respect my brother’s rules, for now.

I followed her around a corner and was shock to see that it was an empty ally. I didn’t see her anywhere, but I did smell her. “Stop following me.” I quickly turned around and there she was. She then had an eyebrow raised. “Sin?” I tried to smile as I told her yes. She then frowned and looked away. She even hugged herself and it made her look really small and cute. “Please leave me alone.” She was about to turn around until I grabbed her shoulder. She looked up to me.

“Can I join you for the rest of the day?” If I was mistaken there was a hint of pink on her cheeks, as she said sure. She then relaxed her arms and I followed her around. As we walked, I couldn’t help noticing some people staring our direction. Some were females who I could hear whisper about me. Something about looking like Kensi and wondering if I too like men. At that I couldn’t help smile. But the moment I heard men whispering about trying to get with the female, I stood next to, I felt my anger boil. I gave a quick glace their way and they backed away.

It was almost the end of the day and Ariel was still wandering the town. By now some females tried to speak with me. Every time Ariel just looked back but didn’t say anything. I felt bad. If I was with Victor or alone, I would be loving the attention, but this felt wrong. I ignored the females and walked closer to Ariel. I even wrapped an arm around her shoulders as I pulled her closer to my chest. I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face. It was a nice feeling walking with Ariel like this.

The moment the sun went down, we started making our way back to the castle. We chose not to fly and just walk the long trail there. On our walk I still held her close. “My sister been telling me that you been walking the halls all scary. Amy even told me how she and Max are scared to go to their rooms because you were sitting by my door. Why?” I told her I wasn’t sure and that I didn’t mean to scare her sisters. “Says the one who punched Victor and showcasing his tail all over the place.”

“Is there something wrong with showing my tail?” I grew it out and wrapped it around her. She started to giggle as she pet my tail with her cold hands. “You’re freezing.” She asked if that was a bad thing. “Not really.” I formed my claws and practically wrapped myself around her. “I actually miss it. In Daímonas it’s so burning hot. I miss the cold. It’s the second reason I missed home so much.” She then asked what is the first thing that I missed. I pulled her hair behind an ear as I whispered my answer. “You. After all you are my greatest friend.” At that, she pushed away from me. Without a word she transformed to a bat and flew away. What just happened? Did I say something wrong?

…

I quickly slammed my door and got on my bed. A friend. That’s what he calls it. I know I shouldn’t have reacted that way but it still hurt. Today was going so well until he said that. I had been scrolling through town until I felt someone watching me. I was shock to find out it was Sin. Then he stood by me and it felt wonderful. I did get upset when those females talked to him. Yet it made me so happy when he chose to wrap an arm around me. It made me feel special. I even thought we were having a nice moment when he wrapped me up in his tail and claws. But he just had to call me a friend.

I’m also upset that I didn’t get to see him being all dominating, as my sister say he was. Watching him fight Kensi the other day was so dreamy. Especially with how his scales shine in the sunlight. I do feel slightly bad for avoiding him. I wish I could witness Sin showcasing his strength and making everyone ben down to his will. Just the thought is making me shiver and feeling a straight tingle grew between my legs. That’s when I heard a knock at my door.

Crap! I didn’t block it. I tried to stay still and quiet; just hoping whoever it was would leave. “Ariel, I know you’re in there.” Why did it have to be Sin? I was about to get off my bed when I started to wonder what he will do if I don’t say anything. “Ariel, may I come in?” I stood on my bed and didn’t say anything. Maybe he’ll go away. “Please Ariel.” Again, I didn’t say anything and just waited. “This is your last warning.” Uh? Was Sin getting mad?

It didn’t take long before Sin just opened my door and walked inside. He then closed the door behind him. Oh wow. Now I see what my sisters were saying about scary, but instead I find it dreamy. There he is, tail and claws out. Scales covering his neck and jaw. The strange feeling between my legs grew as he walked over to me. The moment he was at the foot of my bed, he crossed his arms and asked what did he do wrong. I had the urge to look away but I just couldn’t take my eyes off him.

With him staring down at me and looking so powerful is making me wish I was his. I felt trapped and wanting to know what is he going to do next. To my surprise, he held me slightly under my jaw, and making me look into his captivating eyes. “Why wouldn’t you answer? I have given you space and respected your word. But I really want to know what I’m doing wrong. Is there something you want me to say or do? I care about you and you’re all I thought about when I was away. I can’t stand it that it feels like you’re avoiding me.”

Wait! He thought about me? He wants to know what I want? Does that mean he really cares? Does he return my feelings? He then let me go and feel so cold. I almost tried to grab his hand, but I stood still. Maybe I tell him about how all I thought about being only his. I did tell him how I loved him and he kissed me. I couldn’t help smile as I looked at him. I felt my face becoming slightly cold. “You called me a friend, and it hurt.” He blinked a few times before sitting on my bed and saying sorry. It was nice to hear that but I was now mad that he was sitting and not looking at me. I pushed his shoulder and he looked at me. Much better. “I had been hoping that when you return that I would present myself as a worthy mate for you.”

He then wrapped his tail around me and brought me closer. He even kissed my forehead. “I wish I could mark a mate. Then I would give that to you.” Did I hear correctly? I hugged him and felt him place me on his lap. “You’ll always be worthy of being my mate.” He dropped kisses along my neck. “But I can’t mark anyone. Is there anything else you want?” Oh my. I was so into the wonderful feeling of what he was doing, that I felt in complete bliss. My skin was becoming sensitive to his every touch. My chest were feeling heavy and craving to be touched. I wanted to be touched all over.

I felt wetness going up my neck until he kissed my jaw. “I want…” He kissed his way down my neck. “I want to be…” I felt something sharp racking up and his tail tightening around me. “I want to be yours.” He stopped and we looked at each other. “I want to be all yours.”

He press his forehead to mines and his eyes looked even more amazing. “So, you’re mine. But are your sure that’s what you want even though I can’t be all yours?” I felt the urge to push him away but I stood there. Maybe I should just tell him everything I want.

“I want to be the only one who can have your children. I want to be the only one who have you in every way possible. To only be the one who sees the real you. The only one who you wrap your tail around. And to be the only one that is allowed to share your bed.”

…

“I want to be all yours.” The moment she said that I felt a strong warm feeling in my chest. But I also felt a deep pain that I can’t return that.

“So, you’re mine. But are your sure that’s what you want even though I can’t be all yours?” I then watched how tears began to build in her eyes. But then she surprised me when she told me how she wants to be the only one to have my children. How she wants to be the only one to have all of me. I felt a deep sense of happiness as I kissed her lips. “That’s something I could definitely give you.” I kissed her lips again. “When I’m with you no other female will have my eyes. No other female will ever be allowed have me when you’re around.” I then nibble the top of her ear. “You’ll be the only female who’ll have my seed. Only one who could taste my seed. Your womb is the only one I will fill. What else do you want? Tell me. Tell me everything that you will not allow any other female to have. Tell me everything.”

She then moved my claws to her chest. “My claws.” I couldn’t help smile. I licked her neck again. “Only I can be on your lap. Only one to admire your dragon form. Only one that can touch you however I want. And also,” She pushed my claws and tail away, then stood in front of me. I was just going to stay sitting until she pull me to stand. “I’m the only one who you will ever dominant in the bedroom. But no woman could ever tell you what to do but me.” I couldn’t help lick my lips. I asked her if she was sure about me dominating her. “Yes. I admire your strength.” She then looked away and played with her hair. “Your power is something that’s I can’t stop admiring.” Hearing those words gave me an unquestionable trill.

I wrapped my tail around her and made her look at me. “Would you like a personal demonstration of my strength?” She had a big smile before wrapping her arms around my neck. “How would you like it?”

“Let me bathe you.” That answer was surprising, but I didn’t tell her no. I told her she will bathe me in my bath. Her smile grew. I then picked her up and carried her through the halls. When we passed brother, he just smiled and shook his head. Victor and father did the same thing. As we near my room, I had an idea. I’ll surprise Ariel by bathing her. We’ll share a bath.


End file.
